


情人节之夜

by AmandaSun320



Category: Ninja Must Die
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaSun320/pseuds/AmandaSun320





	情人节之夜

“不要乱动啊！”小黑轻轻地点了点隼白的头，“刚绑好就被你弄坏了。”  
两个人刚刚窝在沙发上看完一部电影，影片很棒，隼白意犹未尽地盯着电影片尾的滚动字幕，小黑学着影片里女主角扎头发的方式，解下自己的围巾，试图在隼白的头上扎一个大大的蝴蝶结。  
“这回好了！”他满意地整理了一下。  
隼白只感觉自己头上重了很多，稍微一晃动，蝴蝶结沿着他顺滑的头发掉了下去，小黑有点懊恼，伸手捡起落在沙发上的围巾，随手放在了一边。  
隼白扭过头，扯着他的衣领把他拖回到自己面前，轻轻地在他额头上亲了一口。  
“？”满脸震惊的小黑呆愣在那里。虽然两个人不是没有过更加亲密的动作了，不过突如其来的直白从来就不是隼白的风格。隼白是那种把所有情感都用理智压制下去的人，不是说他冷血无情，而是他行为处事会按照理性思维排布出事务的优先级。像这种突如其来袭击对方的事一般是小黑喜欢干的。  
隼白轻轻地嗤笑了一声：“果然电影剧情就是不靠谱，这么偷袭恋人一点用都没有。”  
小黑觉得不可思议，这么突兀居然是在模仿刚刚的电影剧情吗？  
“嗯……电影里也是要先烘托烘托气氛吧？你看男女主不是趁着约会送送礼物拉拉手，最后关头才搞偷袭让气氛达到高潮的吗？”他皱了皱眉头，试图找出隼白没成功的理由。  
“所以说是气氛不足的问题？”隼白平时压根不怎么多说话，这么刨根问底简直让小黑摸不着头脑。  
“可能？”他不确定隼白到底想干什么了，这家伙虽然不擅长玩暧昧，不过突然袭击这类的事从来没失过手，是因为这次没成功所以失落了吗？  
他还来得及问清楚，就被隼白一把揽在怀里，分开了腿，跨在他大腿上，一手紧紧地捏在他的腰上，另一只手扶着他脑袋就亲了上去。  
“？？？”小黑更摸不着头脑了，本想开口问他到底怎么回事，一出声就被隼白热切的亲吻堵住了嘴。他放弃挣扎，顺其自然地回应着隼白。  
小黑的嘴唇质感亲起来特别好，不太厚也不太薄，刚刚好，唇纹不深，舔弄时很软。隼白轻轻地咬了咬他，小黑发出抗议的哼哼声，声音跟带着钩儿一样，隼白感觉自己大脑里的弦绷得紧紧的。  
小黑似乎有点不满意他的突然袭击，从被动的接受他的亲吻转变为主动向他进攻，把自己温暖的舌头送进了隼白的口腔。他吮吸，舔舐，发出暧昧的声音。隼白趁势在他后腰上揉了两把，小黑的腰很窄，没什么肉，但也不至于一下子摸到骨头。隼白很喜欢他的腰，细细的，穿着训练服，扎上他的腰带，真是赏心悦目。他灵活地解开了小黑腰带上系的结，单手就把腰带拆了下来，微凉的手从衣服下摆钻了进去，按压揉捏着小黑的腰，感受着光滑的皮肤下强劲有力的肌肉。  
小黑的裤子基本上挂在了他的胯骨上，在隼白的大腿上轻轻地蹭了几下，臀沟的边缘就露了出来。隼白从腰一路向下揉弄，手指顺着他的臀沟就探进他的内裤。他没有着急地直奔主题，倒是使劲地捏了两下小黑的臀肉。小黑的屁股也很好，骨盆比腰宽不了多少，肌肉却有力又紧致，典型的男性臀部，侧面看的时候，在细腰的对比下显得很诱人。  
肌肉放松状态下的臀肉手感非常好，隼白用力地捏着，小黑的喉咙里发出破碎的动情声音。隼白放开了他的嘴，让他有时间喘息，一路向下吻上了他的喉结。  
这家伙，倒是没什么胡子，软毛也没几根，从下颌到脖颈，干净的像是未成年。微微有点出汗的皮肤上闪着细碎的光，隼白帮他把上衣脱了下来。黑色衣袍下是健康的年轻肉体，刻苦训练雕琢的胸肌和腹肌很漂亮，隼白的另一只手摸上了小黑的胸口。因为互相对对方的触碰已经很熟悉了，小黑没两下就被隼白摸到激凸了。坚挺的两小粒在灯光下看上去脆弱又诱人。  
隼白把情动的小黑放倒在沙发上，俯在他的上面，舔上了他的乳头。舌头的颗粒感从小黑最脆弱的地传进大脑里，他只感觉全身的血都涌上了头，脸烫得像是烧起来了。  
隼白动作轻巧地脱掉他形同虚设的裤子和内裤，露出他让他看一眼就有感觉的完美肉体来。小黑挣扎着想帮他也全部脱掉，他低低地笑了笑，很快也除去了自己的衣衫。两具年轻漂亮的肉体紧紧地贴合在一起，彼此传递着温度。室内的暖气很足，小黑皮肤上轻微激起的细小颗粒完全是被隼白的触碰挑起的。他感觉自己的每一个毛孔都裹携着热量，想要跟隼白再靠近一点。  
隼白一只手很熟练地帮他扩张，耐心地等待最佳时机的到来，另一只手在小黑的大腿上游走。要不怎么说这个忍者是极品呢，小黑的大腿上基本干干净净，没有太多的毛发，手摸上去就是光洁顺滑的。他的腿部肌肉线条有力又漂亮，饱满的大腿肌肉配合比隼白多一点点的脂肪，看着就很漂亮，摸起来手感更好。  
小黑的腿很长，当然这是相对于他的个头来说。不过隼白觉得对他而言已经够了，大腿弯折起来膝盖刚好比肩膀高出一点。隼白带着更多不明意味看着他的腿，小黑的皮肤很敏感，只是揉捏了几下，大腿的外侧就已经出现了浅红色的手印。隼白嘴角上扬，在小黑还没来得及做出反应前低头把脸埋在他的腿间，恶狠狠地嘬了一口大腿内侧细嫩的皮肉。泛着水光的紫红印迹瞬间就把暧昧的气氛增加了几度。小黑一低头就可以看到隼白在他腿间的动作，脸上一红，他很快地勃起了。  
隼白感受到他突然夹紧的后穴传递的信息，把小黑的两条腿分开架了起来，提枪直入，自己深深地埋进了小黑。他听到小黑突然急促的呼吸声，发出了满意的低声叹息。  
小黑的大腿肌肉饱满，份量也不轻，压在他的胳膊上有些吃力，隼白将他的腿自然而然地扛在了肩上。微微一低头，他就可以亲吻到身下人最脆弱最敏感的皮肤。  
想，在这里打满属于自己的印迹。  
他身下有节奏地动作，嘴时不时啄一下小黑的大腿，牙齿轻轻地叼起他的皮肉，再用力地舔舐。小黑意乱情迷地呻吟着，口齿不清地叫着他，有时候叫的是他的名字，有时候是带着哭腔的“队长”。  
小黑的腹肌因为身体曲折而折叠在一起，阴茎直愣愣地贴在肚子上，没几下就射了出来。白色的浊液喷在了他自己的肚子上，喷在了他的大腿内侧，还有些射到了隼白漂亮又有力的腹肌上，甚至有一点飞溅到了隼白因为被汗打湿而微微垂下的刘海上。  
“啊……”因为羞耻和快感，小黑终于忍不住大声叫了起来，一声接一声地呻吟，把所有想说的话都用带了一点点温暖哭腔的叫床声表达了出来。交合的快感也抵不上隼白看到小黑因为舒服而眯起眼睛时由内而外的满足感。就像火星落在干草垛上，瞬间就激烈地燃烧起来，充斥了整个胸腔。火热的跳动的激荡的气息在胸腔里乱窜，他的鼻息更加热了起来，灼烧着两个人赤裸的皮肤。这种占有欲被满足的快感和下身被温暖的肠道包裹着的感觉一起向大脑释放着信号。  
隼白射在了小黑的体内。  
缠绵地接了一会吻，小黑懒洋洋地亲了亲隼白的脸颊，声音略有些嘶哑：“所以，你今天到底是怎么了？”  
隼白的声音也和平日里不同，稍微有点哑，仿佛带着细小的颗粒，能把人从内而外摩擦起火。  
“是情人节啊！”他浅笑了一声，“情人节快乐啊宝贝。”


End file.
